Ultra-Humanite
The Ultra-Humanite is a male comic supervillain who features in DC Comics. Biography Ultra-Humanite In time, he established a number of criminal enterprises which he operated as their hidden leader. Among these was the Cab Protection Service controlled by his underling Reynolds. (Action Comics v1 #13) Though believed killed in the airplane explosion, Ultra had actually survived in a parachute with his existence being hidden. He began to use another one of his criminal enterprises namely Star Company to be involved in stealing money fraudulently by using inferior materials in construction ventures. Superman during his investigation fell into a trap by the Ultra-Humanite who intended to trap him in crystal but the Man of Steel managed to break through his prison. He attempted to capture the Ultra-Humanite but the criminal mastermind escaped through a hidden hatch in the floor. Afterwards, he determined that the greatest threat to his plans was Superman and vowed to use his considerable intellect at besting the Man of Steel. (Action Comics v1 #14) After escaping the encounter, he went into hiding where he brought together his terrorist gang in a new subversive venture in blackmailing people to extort large sums of money from them. (Action Comics v1 #17) From the shadows, Ultra embarked on a new ambition plan to wipe out the human race and replace it with a race of his own. Thus, he came to re-create the deadly Purple Plague that he unleashed on Metropolis. When young scientist Henry Travers worked on creating a cure, the Ultra-Humanite had his men sent to eliminate him but they were thwarted by the intervention of Superman. Ultra attempted to have the scientist discredited instead and later armed his men with weapons designed to render the Man of Steel unconscious. The mad scientist then attempted to brainwash the hero to serve him in spreading the disease but Superman only pretended to be under his mental whims with him instead sabotaging the villains plans. Once the plague was dealt with, Superman confronted Ultra at his stronghold where the scientist attempted to unleash a weapon against the Man of Steel but it exploded and seemingly killed the Ultra-Humanite. (Action Comics v1 #19) Though in reality, he survived the explosion but his body was mortally wounded and could no longer support him. Ultra was restored to consciousness with an adrenalin shot and worked to save his leader. They ultimately decided to transplant his brain into a new body. The pair then chose a target in the form of female actress and celebrity Dolores Winter. Upon taking over her body, Ultra had her retire from acting and stage a big party much of Hollywood that attended whereupon he held them for ransom for millions of dollars. Superman intervened and was confronted by his old enemy where the Man of Steel saved the hostages but failed to stop Ultra who escaped in his new body. (Action Comics v1 #20) Once again surviving, Ultra in his female body kept a low profile and later learnt of the atomic research of Terry Curtis. As Delores Winters, Ultra arranged for a chance meeting with the young scientist who became smitten with her. This culminated in a plot by Ultra to steal documents on Curtis’s research but was discovered by the scientist. However, criminal henchmen arrived leading to Terry’s capture. Afterwards, Curtis was forced under torture to continue his research. After completing his work, an Atomic Disintegrator was created with Ultra demonstrating her power by destroying the Wentworth Tower and threatened the destruction of Metropolis unless she was paid $2,000,000. Superman came to discover her lair within a crater of a volcano but she had rigged to ensure that any attack would lead to the Disintegrator being used on Metropolis. Despite that, the Man of Steel refused to leave Curtis leading to Ultra offering an alternative; retrieve a highly valuable jewel set for her in exchange for Terry Curtis. Superman agreed but after departing, Ultra notified the authorities in order to see the kind of resistance to the Man of Steel. Despite an armed response waiting for him, Superman succeeded in getting the jewels and returned to Ultra who betrayed him by triggering a trap. Superman managed to overpower the trap and in the chaos Terry Curtis managed to take Ultra hostage. In the fighting, Ultra jumped out the window seemingly to her doom leading to her scheme being thwarted. (Action Comics v1 #21) However, in reality, she managed to survive by getting into a hidden mechanical mole that was shielded from detection which drilled deep beneath the Earth. Whilst burrowing through the depths, she ultimately stumbled into a cavern where she found a race of green-skinned underground dwelling humanoids that she labelled as the Sub-Men. All the women of their people were dead with Dolores Winters body being the first they had seen in a long time leading to them declaring her their queen. They came to worship and fear her with the Ultra-Humanite using them for her means. In the aftermath, the Ultra-Humanite created a means of teleporting the mechano-mole to other volcano sites to operate in secret. One day, a plane carrying noted murderer Jake Simons where she had her Sub-Men rescue his badly damaged body. She then performed electrical experiments on him thus gifting him superpowers as he became Deathbolt. (All-Star Squadron v1 #22) Overview Personality and attributes In his original human body, he came to appear as a bald paralysed cripple man whose fiery eyes burnt with a terrible hatred and sinister intelligence. (Action Comics v1 #13) Even when within the female body of Dolores Winter 'it was noted that the hosts blazing eyes displayed Ultra’s intelligence. (Action Comics v1 #20) Despite the Ultra-Humanite being in a female’s body, she did not like to be referred to as a lady as she was not a woman in her mind’s eye and she never would be in her life. (All-Star Squadron v1 #22) It was because of his intellect that he came to refer to himself as the Ultra-Humanite. (Action Comics v1 #13) Sometimes, he was simply referred to as Ultra. (Action Comics v1 #17) Though possessing an extraordinary intelligence, he noted that unfortunately for mankind that he aimed to use his great intellect towards crime with the ultimate goal being the domination of the world. (Action Comics v1 #13) Ultra had once stated that the only thing he worshipped was power. (All-Star Squadron v1 #22) Powers and abilities After subjecting himself to a scientific experiment, he came to possess the most agile and learned brain on the planet. Thus, he considered himself a mental giant of incredible intelligence. However, his original body was paralysed and crippled which meant that he often relied on others for physical tasks. (Action Comics v1 #13) He developed the ability to transplant his brain into new bodies. This occurred when his original body failed him and he had his brain put into the body of young female actress Dolores Winters. (Action Comics v1 #20) Whilst a skilled scientist, the Ultra-Humanite had never fully mastered the art of robotics for some reason. (All-Star Squadron v1 #22) Such was his scientific acumen that he achieved the means of telephoning people without any record of the call being registered by a company. He was able to cut into any telephone line without physical contact. Ultra had also developed a transparent unbreakable metal of his own design and even produced an acid-gun. In addition, he constructed a machine that produced an image of himself to distract his foes thus allowing him to escape from a scene. (Action Comics v1 #17) When he was human, he was known to had made use of false-face masks to disguise his features and prevent people from recognising him. A weapon he developed was an electric gun capable of rendering Superman unconscious. He also developed a cap-like machine that turned subjects into slaves to his commands. (Action Comics v1 #19) Another creation was the Torture Ray that caused individuals to be persuaded to aid Ultra. (Action Comics v1 #21) The Ultra-Humanite was noted to had created fantastic airships of his own construction. (Action Comics v1 #19) He came to be the head of a vast ring of criminal enterprises. (Action Comics v1 #13) At one point, he attained great power when he acquired possession of the Powerstone where he was skilled enough to use it. (All-Star Squadron v1 #22) Notes *Ultra-Humanite was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster where he made his first appearance in Action Comics v1 #13 (June, 1939). Alternate Versions In other media Television *In Justice League, the Ultra-Humanite appeared in the animated television series set in the DC Animated Universe where he was voiced by actor Ian Buchanan. *In Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the Ultra-Humanite appeared in the animated television series in the episode "Four Star Spectacular" where he was voiced by actor Jeff Bennett. *In Young Justice, the Ultra-Humanite appeared in the animated television series in the episode "Revelation" with his vocal effects provided by actor Dee Bradley Baker. Video games *In DC Universe Online, the Ultra-Humanite appeared in the setting of the MMORPG where he was voiced by actor Brian Jepson. Other Appearances *''Action Comics v1'': *''All-Star Squadron v1'': *''Power Girl'': *''Earth-2: Society v1'': External Links *Wikipedia Entry Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Gorillas Category:Albinos Category:Scientists Category:Surgeons Category:Mad Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Golden Age Supervillains Category:DC Comics Supervillains Category:Superman Category:Earth-Two Category:DC Category:Jerry Siegel Category:Joe Shuster